Fun at the Fair
Synopsis The Doctor takes Conner back home to do some explaining to Zac and Kaylie, who think he's dead. Georgia, meanwhile, has some difficult questions to answer when Mrs White and Daisy stumble upon secrets in the Bell house. Elsewhere, Beth finds her way into the TARDIS. Plot Mitchell West receives a deadly prophecy from Sybil, and runs home. Once there, the prophecy comes true, and Mitchell is killed by a Clown. Meanwhile, Conner is happy to be reunited with the TARDIS, and after a shower and haircut, the Doctor takes him to St. Mark's School so he can explain to Zac that he is alive. Before school, Zac's mum Jane asks him to take Rachel to school, and then to the Helich Way Fair, and before Zac can argue, he discovers his dad Steve is on the television. Much to the delight of his family, Steve has discovered the body of Mitchell West, which was covered in face paint. Zac looks at the leaflet for the Fair, which has a Clown on the front wearing face paint. Kaylie, Beth and Catherine get ready for school, and meet Zac, who spots the TARDIS beside the gates. They run up towards it as Conner steps out. All of them are stunned, especially Kaylie, who faints. Kaylie wakes up, and Catherine faints as she notices Conner. Georgia decides to see her parents, leaving the Doctor beside the TARDIS. Zac asks Conner about what happened on the Spidership, and Conner explains about his parents deaths, and the events on the TimeSpan ship. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is showing off to Mrs White when the phone rings. It's Georgia, who is inviting herself round. Elizabeth tells Colin to get the fine china out, and in a panic, tells Georgia that Daisy is coming round. Zac and Conner tell the Doctor that they need to go to the flat of Mitchell West - as Zac has told Conner about the face paint. Bradley Taylor goes to speak to Mrs Sow, and is allowed the day off to fetch his pills, while Abby Stuart gets a reading from Sybil. Sybil tells her about Mitchell West's flat, before warning Abby that the Clowns will have picked up her scent. Georgia is walking to the park on the way to her house, when a Clown attacks her. Georgia escapes, while the Doctor enters the TARDIS. Conner, Zac and Beth follow, and the Doctor's ship departs, leaving Kaylie behind with Catherine. Leaving the pharmacy, Bradley is nearly knocked down by a car, and gives chase. Daisy arrives at the Bell house, and is terrified when Georgia appears, being chased by a Clown. Mrs White, Elizabeth, Daisy and Colin shut the door after Georgia enters the house, and the Clown tries to get in. The group escape into the back garden, while Georgia distracts the Clown. Bradley loses the car in a car park, and spots a leaflet for the Fair. On it, he sees the Clown, and realises he saw a Clown's face in the mirror of the car. Suddenly, the car appears from nowhere, and charges at him. Conner explains to Beth about the TARDIS, and after she gets over the shock, the Doctor takes them to Mitchell West's flat. Georgia escapes into the back garden, and ushers her family into the shed. Bradley locks himself in a car, as the TARDIS appears at Mitchell West's flat. Abby Stuart watches them enter, and follows the TARDIS crew inside the flat. Kaylie and Catherine talk to Mrs Sow, and ask where Zac may have gone, but all three are attacked by a Clown. Kaylie, Mrs Sow and Catherine escape, and Georgia and the others remain in the shed. The Doctor, Conner, Zac and Beth deduce that the face paint on Mitchell West could be a decoy, and confront Abby Stuart, while the Vicar investigates a disturbance at the Bell house. Bradley manages to hot wire the car, and drives into the Clown, which fades away. Kaylie persuades Mrs Sow to leave her and Catherine to look after the students, leaving Kaylie and Catherine to run from the Clown alone. Bradley decides to go the Fair for answers, and meets Sybil. Abby persuades the Doctor that she isn't a murderer, so the group head to the Fair. The Vicar enters the Bell house, and sees the Clown in the back garden. Thinking it's Colin, he goes to congratulate it for locking Elizabeth in the shed. Christina Harrow, the girlfriend of Mitchell West, investigates the Fair, after seeing the face paint on her boyfriend's body. Sybil takes Bradley's fortune, and begins to kill him, as the Doctor leads Abby into the TARDIS. The Vicar's phone rings, freezing the Clown. Georgia and the others escape from the shed, as the Vicar puts his phone down. The Clown unfreezes, and begins to attack them. Georgia's phone rings, and the Clown freezes once more, allowing the group to escape in Mrs White and the Vicar's cars. The Doctor tells Georgia over the phone to come to the Fair to help investigate, and Georgia agrees. Abby and the others enter the Fair, and Zac reminds Conner that they left Kaylie behind. Georgia gets her group into the Church, before taking a taxi to the Fair. Kaylie and Catherine run into pupil Alex Turner, and he helps them escape in his car. Christina enters Sybil's tent, and saves Bradley from having his prophecy taken. Conner asks Zac if he is serious about Kaylie, as he is worried that if he dumps her, his next girlfriend will have to find out about the TARDIS too, and it's dangerous if more people are involved. Zac coldly tells him that he is serious. The Doctor's group find Bradley and Christina, and the Doctor tells them that Bradley is alive. He suggests that Bradley, Zac, Beth, Kaylie, Alex and Catherine go on a rollercoaster to take their mind off things, so they do. Georgia arrives at the Fair, and she confronts Sybil with the Doctor, Conner, Christina and Abby. Sybil tries to take the Doctor's prophecy, but it becomes too much for the both of them, allowing the group to escape. The Clowns chase Christina and Abby, while Conner and Georgia take a weakened Doctor back to the TARDIS. The Clowns shake the TARDIS, and Georgia is thrown off her feet, cracking her head open on the floor. Something goes wrong with the rollercoaster, and it crashes, throwing everyone to their deaths. Conner watches in horror as the Doctor leans against the TARDIS in agony, and begins to regenerate. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Zac Pemberton *Kaylie Watson *Beth Grant *Elizabeth Bell *Colin Bell *Steve Pemberton *Jane Pemberton *Rachel Pemberton *Karen Watson *Andrea Watson *Amy Watson *Viola White *Daisy Cole *Sheridan Harrington-Smythe *Violet Harrington-Smythe *Catherine Ford *Bradley Taylor *Alex Turner *Mrs Sow *Mitchell West *Christina Harrow *Abby Stuart *Sybil *Clown Spidership References *Catherine mistakes the TARDIS for the Spidership *Zac asks Conner what really happened on the Spidership, and Conner explains how his Parents died *Kaylie explains to Mrs Sow that Conner is only back at St. Mark's to talk to the Police over the events of the Spidership *Conner argues that Kaylie shouldn't be involved in the Doctor's life, as she nearly died on the Spidership Aquari References *Abby mentions that she works for 'a water company' as a Secretary Category:Doctor Who Episodes